The invention relates to roll note paper having a self-stick adhesive which allows paper to be dispensed from the roll at indeterminate or predetermined lengths with adhesive on one side to attach a written note to a desired surface.
In the past, Post-It.TM. brand note pads have been made by the 3M Company of St. Paul, Minnesota. Individual sheets are included on the pad having a self-adhesive layer adjacent the top of each sheet. However, in some applications, the pad form of note paper is not suitable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,650 discloses a roll of note paper dispensed from a pen. Generally, paper of this type may be dispensed in determinate quantities as opposed to the predetermined quantity in a pad. It becomes a problem of locating the position of adhesive across the roll paper so that suitable adhesive may be on the paper on the point of paper dispensing. Other type dispensers have been used for dispensing a roll of paper. However, none of the prior dispensing devices, nor the paper rolls, have been entirely satisfactory for the combination of a paper roll and dispenser which dispenses self-adhesive paper roll in either predetermined or indeterminate lengths.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a paper note roll and dispenser for dispensing paper in indeterminate lengths with adhesive on the dispensed paper for attachment to a surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a paper note roll for dispensing paper in predetermined and indeterminate lengths with adhesive on any length for attachment to any surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self-adhesive note roll and dispenser for dispensing lengths of paper with adhesive for attachment to a surface.